The Legend Of Korra: Killzone
by inFAMOUSgirl10
Summary: Avatar Korra, has been through times of an ISA soldier. Until the Helghast Invasion broke out. Now, she has to face off the enemies who tried to take her home long ago. But memories collide as she remembers a Helghast soldier who saved her life. They must fight even if it means taking on the scars of the past, the fragility of the present, and the impossibility of the future.


**Author's Note**

**Hello! This is my first fanfic for this site. It is a Legend of Korra and Killzone Crossover. Killzone is an awesome game I've been obsessed with, and The Legend of Korra is just a brilliant series so far. So I had decided to create a crossover story of it. Though there will not be any Killzone characters. I hope you enjoy this story.**

**I do not own The Legend of Korra or Killzone. All rights go to Nickelodeon and Guerrilla Games.**

* * *

_Prologue _

_Korra_

_I remember lying in the snow, a small red spot of warm going cold, surrounded by Helghast soldiers. Surrounded in my home, near the battlefield as bullets ripped out, spilling out crimson pools of liquid all over the place. The voices of screaming in agony through fear and pain echoed through my ears. As the tourture continues, they were beating me, shooting me, worrying at my body, pressing in. Their huddled bodies blocked what little heat the sun offered. Ice glistered on their uniforms and their masks of burning red eyes, as their breath made opaque shapes that hung in the air around us. The musky smell of their coats made me think of wet dog and burning leaves, pleasant and terrifying. Their fists melted my skin; their careless bullets ripped at my sleeves as their hands snagged through my hair, pushed against my collarbone, the pulse at my neck._

_I could have screamed like the others, but I didn't. I could have fought too, but I didn't. I just lay there and let it happen, watching the winter-white sky go gray above me._

_One soldier, who was very young, layed his hand into mine and against my cheek, casting a shadow across my face. He had his mask on, but no goggles of burning eyes near sight across his face. His golden eyes looked into mine while the other soldiers jerked me this way and that._

_I held onto those eyes for as long as I could. Gold. And up close, flecked brilliantly with every shade of gold and hazel. I didn't want him to look away, and he didn't. I wanted to reach out and grab a hold of his uniform, wanting to take off his mask to reveal and caress his true own skin, but my hands stayed curled on my chest, my arms frozen to my body._

_I couldn't remember what it felt like to be warm._

_Then he was gone, and without him, the other soldiers closed in, too close, suffocating. Something seemed to flutter in my chest._

_There was no sun; there was no light. I was dying. I couldn't remember what the sky looked like._

_The war was still continuing; between we, humanity- the ISA against the Helghast._

_But I didn't die. I was lost to a sea of cold, and then I was reborn into a world of warmth._

_I remember this: his golden eyes._

_I thought I'd never seen them again._

* * *

_Mako_

_They snatched the girl off her tire swing in the backyard and dragged her into the woods, near the battlefield where bullets of ours flew and sinked into the enemies bodies. As one by one, they fall into the hard ground along with the others. Voices echoed into the woods, the painful agony of the enemy and our men struggling with the wounds and injuries among the battle. The girl's body made a shallow track in the snow, from her world to mine. I saw it happen. I didn't stop it._

_It had been the longest, coldest winter of my life. After we invaded Earth, we didn't want the humans to know we were here. Until now. Day after day under a pale, worthless sun. And the hunger- hunger we suffered in Helghan, hunger that burned and gnawed, an insatiable master. That month nothing moved, the landscape frozen into a colorless diorama devoid of life. Though we were armed, one of us had been shot trying to steal trash off someone's back step, so the rest of the squad stayed in the woods and slowly starved, waiting for warmth. Until they found the girl. Until they attacked._

_Starting a war, ISA troops rushed into the screaming of others who were being attacked by the Helghast. Taking action, ISA and Helghast collide, bullets flying everywhere._

_The squad crouched around her, snarling and snaping, fighting to tear into the first kill._

_I saw it. I saw their hands shuddering with their eagerness. I saw them tug the girl's body, beating her this way and that, wearing away the snow beneath her. I saw masks smeared with red. Still, I didn't stop it. _

_I was high up in the squad- Amon and the Lieutenant had made sure of that- so I could've moved in immediately, but I hung back, meeting my eyes at my little brother, Bolin, hugging him tightly, trembling with the cold, up to my ankles in snow. His eyes are shattered with coldness, fear, and starvation. The girl smelled warm, alive, human above all else. What was wrong with her? If she was alive, why wasn't she struggling?_

_I could smell her blood, a warm, bright scent in this dead cold world. I saw Niro, a Helghast sergeant, jerk and tremble as he ripped at her clothing. My stomach twisted, painful- it had been so long since I'd eaten. I wanted to push through the soldiers to stand next to Niro and pretend that I couldn't smell her humanness or hear her soft moans. She was so little underneath our wildness, the squad pressing against her, wanting to trade her life for ours._

_I let go of Bolin, asking him if he wanted to join up with me near the squad- near the girl. Bolin declined the offer, suggesting he stays at his same place until the squad would move out. I nodded as I left and went near them._

_With a snarl and a flash of anger, I pushed forward. Niro growled at me, but I was rangier than him, despite my starvation and youth. The Lieutenant rumbled threateningly to back me up._

_I was next to her, and she was looking up at the endless sky with distant eyes. Maybe dead. I layed my hand into hers; the scent on her palm, all sugar and butter, salt and carmel, like her skin, reminded me of another life._

_Then I saw her eyes._

_Awake. Alive._

_The girl looked right at me, her sapphire eyes holding mine with such terrible honestly._

_I backed up, recoiled, starting to shake again- but this time, it wasn't anger that racked my frame._

_Her eyes on my eyes. Her blood on my face._

_I was tearing apart, inside and outside._

_Her life._

_My life._

_The squad fell back from me, wary. They growled in anger at me, no longer one of them, and they snarled over their prey. I thought she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, a small, bloody angel in the snow, and they were going to destroy her._

_I saw it. I saw her, in a way I'd never seen anything before._

_And I stopped it._

* * *

**A/N**

**Well I hoped you liked the prologue! For those of you who don't know Killzone, I will explain it to you in the first chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review! :)**


End file.
